This invention relates to modules containing integrated circuits and in particular to insertable modules for interchangeably coupling integrated circuits to electronic apparatus.
In the prior art, interchangeable electronic functions are provided by permitting the user of an electronic apparatus to plug an integrated cicuit package into a socket or the like in the apparatus. This technique is disadvantageous in that frequent insertion and removal of the integrated circuit by an untrained user increases the chance of damage thereto. Also, it is difficult to insure that the integrated circuit is properly positioned within the apparatus so as to preclude damage to the electrical contacts and leads.
An interchangeable module for integrated circuits is disclosed in allowed copending U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,522. The integrated circuit is contained in a module, which is inserted into an apparatus such as an electronic calculator. The module is designed so that the electrical contacts in the module do not touch the electrical contacts in the calculator until the module is properly positioned in the calculator. The module is inserted into a special compartment designed to accomodate the module within the calculator.